The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a plurality of logic cells and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in electronic-related technologies because of their small sizes, multi-functions, and low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of a semiconductor memory device and a function of the semiconductor logic device. There is an ongoing and increasing demand for semiconductor devices with improved characteristics, in particular, due to the continuing development of the electronic industry. For example, high-reliable, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been in increasing demand. To satisfy these demands, structures of semiconductor devices have been increasingly complex and highly integrated.